TheJasbre202
TheJasbre202 is a current admin and contributor to multiple spin-offs. He is known mostly for SBFW Fanon & Better Days and also is one of the people who revived Basket Sponge. He is the founder of the Anti-Bail Clan. Filmography Television * The Patrick Star Show (2006-18) ** animation/technical/creative director ** producer/writer/director ** executive producer/showrunner (S16-23) * SpongeBob: The LEGO Square (2013-16) ** voice of SpongeBob and Patrick ** creator/executive producer/writer/director * SpongeBob: Another Life To Live (2016-18) ** creator/executive producer/writer/director (S1-2) * Patrick's Adventures In Kelp City (2016-18) ** creator/executive producer/writer/director * Basket Sponge (2017-present) ** executive producer/writer/director (S4-) * FutureBob ElectronicPants (2017) ** creator/executive producer/writer/director * Life in Bikini Bottom (2017; 2019-present) ** writer * Better Days (2018) ** voice of Walter Ben, French Narrator ** creator/executive producer/writer/director * SpongeBob SquarePants Go! (2018) ** writer (S1-4, 6) ** executive producer (S3) * Bikini Bottom Survival (2018) ** freelance writer * Plankton Moves (2018-19) ** producer/writer * SBFW Fanon (2019-present) ** creator/executive producer/writer/director ** title card artist (S3-) * The Meme Shack (TBA) ** creator/executive producer/director * SpongeBob Fanon ** executive producer/writer/director (Seasons 43- * Cult of Squid * Story director Film * SBFW Fanon: Dawn of War (2023; TV Movie) ** creator/executive producer/director/screenplay * TBA Title Cards Here are galleries of title cards made by Jasbre, most notably being "Basket Sponge", "Better Days" and "FutureBob ElectronicPants". Basket Sponge (2017-present) Basket Sp 16x9 S4 Logo HD.jpg|Widescreen Version of the Basket Sponge logo, text by me; 2017 Goldmedal.jpg|First Basket Sponge Card; 2017 Scrimmage night remake.jpg|Remake, remind you of light in night?; 2017 Tomorrow is the day i die.jpg|Look for a James Bond ref; 2017 BASKET GRUNGE.jpg|My first gr8 title card; 2017 The Krusty Krushers.jpg|My take on a blotchy background; 2017 Warriors and Legends.jpg|Last Season 4 card made so far; 2017 Dare Force.jpg|My personal fave :); 2017 Let the Games Begin!.jpg|First out of a few Tournament eps!!; 2017 As the Tide Turns.jpg|Gave this a water fx; 2017 Return of the Tomahawks.jpg|Basketball Colors, Returning Team; 2017 Eleventh Hour.png|Lovely lightning; 2017 The Klaw.jpg|Had no idea what to do; 2017 The New Tomahawks.jpg|Nice green fx; 2017 The Big Secret.jpg|More lovely lightning; 2017 TOMORROW-IS-THE-DAY-I-DIE-BS-S2E5.jpg|Original abstract version; 2017 TOMORROW-IS-THE-DAY-I-DIE-BS-S2E5-ALT.jpg|Alternate; 2017 FutureBob ElectronicPants (2017-present) FutureBob ElectronicPants Series Card.jpg| Best Series TC I've made; 2017 FutureBob_ElectronicPants_Season_Two_Card.jpg| Season 2's Card; 2017 Ep-I-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-II-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-III-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-IV-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-V-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-VI-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-VII-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-VIII-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-IX-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-X-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-XI-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-XII-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-XIII-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-XIV-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-XV-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-XVI-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Sp-I-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Life in Bikini Bottom (2017) ButtFlubberCatch.png Better Days (2018-present) 1ABD01.jpg 1ABD02.jpg 1ABD03.jpg 1ADB04.jpg 1ABD05.jpg 1ABD06.jpg 1ABD07.jpg 1ABD08.jpg 1ABD09.jpg 1ABD10.jpg 1ABD11.jpg 1ABD12.jpg 1ABD13.jpg 2ABD01.jpg 2ABD02.jpg 2ABD03.jpg 2ABD04.jpg Plankton Moves (2018-present) PM101.jpg PM102.jpg PM103.jpg PM104.jpg SpaceBob (2018) 1AVO01.jpg 1AVO02.jpg 1AVO03.jpg 1AVO04.jpg 1AVO05.jpg 1AVO06.jpg 1AVO07.jpg Personal Life He initially joined the wiki as 'TheJasbre202REAL' in 2014, then came back in 2015 as 'TheJasbre202' and since then has abandoned his old account. Since then he as become widely known on the wiki. He became best friends with Somematchyguy19 and Rocky Lobster and created and worked on some of the most iconic spin-offs. He is a believer in the beavcoon. His spin-offs (FutureBob and Better Days) gained a big amount of popularity to his surprise, and he also worked on many popular spin-offs (Bikini Bottom Survival, Life in Bikini Bottom, Basket Sponge, Plankton Moves) as either a freelance writer, showrunner, writer or story by. Award Shows * 1st TheJasbre202 TV Awards - Host, Executive Producer * 2nd TheJasbre202 TV Awards - Executive Producer * 2018 Plankton Awards - Supervising Producer * 3rd TheJasbre202 TV Awards - Executive Producer * 5th Square Logo Awards - Co-TV Producer Rights Requests Content Moderator Requests * On December 29, 2018, TheJasbre202 launched a bid for content moderator. The request passed with 80% support. Administrator Requests * On January 13, 2019, TheJasbre202 launched a bid for administrator. The request passed with 100% support. Category:Users Category:Male Users Category:American Users Category:Real World connections Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Active Users Category:2014 Users Category:User articles Category:2015 Users Category:2016 Users Category:2017 Users Category:2018 Users